


Weaknesses

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Merlahad [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly there's so much fucking fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin ponders Harry's weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknesses

Harry had the world’s largest sweet tooth. Literally. He’d devour anything that was even relatively sweet, especially red velvet cake. He had a weakness for red velvet cake, or anything red velvet for that matter.

This, of course, worried Merlin; after all, anything involving Harry Hart was bound to be dangerous. It worried him because Harry had a propensity to not question what he was being fed as long as there was red velvet in it, which had lead to him being poisoned before. Harry didn’t think too much of it, but of course Merlin added red velvet cake to the list of Harry’s weaknesses, a list that mainly included hawks, black-and-white horror films, and Merlin himself.

Merlin first began to notice Harry’s love for hawks when they had to venture to some bird sanctuary for a mission, and Harry was too distracted by the hawks to actually get any work done.

“They’re amazing, majestic animals, Merlin,” Harry would explain later. “They are elegant and regal yet so deadly at the same time.”

Merlin had laughed at that, and informed Harry that crows were definitely superior considering they had more intelligence than necessary to survive and you can’t say _that_ about hawks. Harry just smiled his goofy smile at him. They were maybe twenty years old when that happened.

The next weakness on the list was outed when Merlin was helping Harry move into his new home. He had opened a box and found quite the collection of old horror movies, stacked up neatly, in chronological order. He didn’t think Harry to be a horror movie person, if he were to be completely honest he expected Harry’s guilty pleasure to be romance movies, not _The Man Who Laughs._ He asked Harry about the movies, and Harry insisted that he show all of the movies to Merlin. They spent that night and the next day cuddled up on the couch watching people get ripped apart and put back together again, and Harry spent most of the night teasing Merlin for being creeped out, but in reality, Merlin was just pretending he was scared so that Harry would keep his arm around him.

The third weakness was discovered over a period of time instead of one occurrence like the other weaknesses. It started when Harry was in his mid-thirties and Merlin in his early thirties, and they were inseparable as always. You couldn’t tell Merlin something without Harry hearing of it later, and vice versa, and everyone knew it, so neither Harry or Merlin were ever told any secrets. This wasn’t necessarily new; everyone knew they’d been close since they met, but now there was an aura of _something_ around them.

It started with a joke, actually: Lancelot remarked to Merlin that when he wasn’t looking, Harry gazed at him like Merlin was the sun and he’d been in the dark for years. Merlin laughed it off, telling himself that Lancelot was just pulling his leg, that there was no possible way that Harry could ever love him. Love was a weird word, anyway, it meant too much and was used too much, and there was no way that what he had been feeling for Harry for the last fifteen years could ever possibly be _love_. It was just admiration, right?

Either way, this was one of the few things Merlin didn’t share with Harry later. In fact, he later convinced himself that Lancelot simply didn’t know what he was talking about, this whole “love” thing. Harry would never love Merlin, and the idea that he would was preposterous. But it was around that time that Merlin started realizing how beautiful Harry was, with his loving eyes and joking grin that always assured him that everything was going to be all right. And his hands, his hands were simply gorgeous, and Merlin had never found hands attractive before. He admitted to himself that Harry was immensely handsome, and he would’ve admitted it out loud if anyone had ever asked, but no one ever did, and Merlin kept on believing that he wasn’t in love.

But he couldn’t deny that he and Harry were very close, both mentally and physically, to the point where they’d share whatever clothing fit both of them. Merlin was constantly plucking Harry’s glasses off of his face and cleaning them with his shirt before placing them back on Harry’s nose before anyone could even notice. Harry was constantly standing behind Merlin when Merlin was working on something, with his chin resting on Merlin’s shoulder so he could watch what Merlin was doing.

These things were normal for them, however. So, just as he thought, obviously Lancelot was misreading everything. This idea changed later, though, when they were sent on a mission to New Orleans, Louisiana. On that mission, they were in what seemed to be the world’s smallest hotel room, but they didn’t really mind.

The bed was built for one person but it was the only free bed in the entire hotel, and the hotel was across the street from where Harry would need to be, so they couldn’t just find another hotel. But on the nights that they needed to sleep, they simply spooned in order to fit on the bed, their legs tangling up together. Merlin would wake to see a smile on Harry’s dreaming face, and he’d roll out of the bed to gather the breakfast that they’d eat in the bed as they discussed the day’s plans. Sometimes they’d have to wake up early in the morning, before the sun even thought of rising, in order for Harry to get the information they needed from the building across the street. When this happened, Merlin would end up with a sleepy Harry’s head on his shoulder, with his arm around Harry’s torso, sitting up in the bed with their papers in their conjoined laps. When Harry spoke, Merlin would sometimes catch himself staring at Harry’s lips and realizing how easy it’d be to plant a kiss on his best friend right then and there. In his head, Harry would kiss him back, and they would end up temporarily abandoning their mission. But Merlin liked to think logically, and logically that would never happen. What _would_ happen was Merlin would inform Harry of what he was supposed to do, and then Harry would get dressed and go across the street and do those things, and Merlin would miss Harry more with every step he took, even though they weren’t that far apart.

When they got back from their mission, Lancelot inquired about how it went, and Merlin casually described the situation of the singular bed. Lancelot laughed and called Merlin an idiot, and when he saw Merlin’s confused face he explained that he was an idiot for not noticing how in love Harry was with him, and for not realizing how in love he was with Harry. Before Merlin could respond, Lancelot left him to his thoughts, and Merlin decided that Lancelot was more suave than Merlin could ever hope to be, and that he should trust him.

Merlin was madly in love with Harry, and that was that. He still kept this to himself, however, except for one circumstance in which he didn’t think he’d have another chance to be truthful with Harry.

Harry was off on a mission and was on a completely different continent, and the situation was looking grim. There was no possible way that Harry could make it out of there alive, after all, he was tied to a chair and left for dead, but he still had his earpiece in, and Merlin whispered reassurances into his ear as he tried to send teams to find his best friend.

“Merlin, I don’t think I’m going to get out of here,” Harry whimpered.

“Don’t say that, don’t you dare say that.”

“You don’t even know where I am. _I_ don’t even know where I am. It’s over, Merlin. I’m sorry.”

“Harry, stop that.” Merlin willed his voice to be steady, but he failed, and he knew that he sounded weak.

“Hopefully heaven is nice, if it exists.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Merlin could feel tears coming up, and he knew Harry was on the verge of sobbing too. There was so much for them to talk about, but here Harry was, tied to a chair in some unknown location that seemingly had no door, and most likely unsavable.

“It won’t be nice if I’m not with my best friend,”

Merlin was silent for a moment. He choked back an army of tears, and said softly, “I love you, Harry. I really love you, more than anything in the world.”

That’s when the line went dead.

“Harry? Harry? Harry, please, respond to me, make some sort of noise, Harry please!”

Merlin slowly removed his earpiece. There were no cameras where Harry was, so he had no idea what had happened to him, or even if he had heard Merlin. Merlin just sat there, shocked, because for so many years now he had truly believed that Harry was unstoppable.

A month later, there was a knock at the door. Merlin opened it slowly and was attacked by something moving rapidly, and he was knocked onto the floor of his living room and kissed violently.

“I love you, Merlin, I love you more than you could ever understand.” said the person in between kisses.

“Harry?” Merlin gasped.

Harry sat up. “I’m sorry, my friend, I guess I got excited to see you again.” He rose off of Merlin and stood, helping Merlin up off the floor.

“But how did you get out?”

“It’s a long story that I honestly don’t feel like telling right now,”

“What do you feel like doing then?”

“Like kissing you senseless.” Harry moved in slowly this time, and their lips met like long lost lovers, the two men ravishing every moment of being together. And that was when Merlin realized that not only was he one of Harry’s weaknesses, but Harry was one of his.


End file.
